cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Time Lapse
|commanders1 = Michael Dugan Albert Einstein Eva Lee Tanya |commanders2 = Alexander Romanov General Vladimir |commanders3 = |forces1 = Allied taskforce Guardian GI Squads |forces2 = Soviet invasion force |forces3 = Local Yuri Garrison |casual1 = Light |casual2 = Heavy |casual3 = Heavy |goal1 = Go back in time to destroy the Psychic Dominator |goal2 = Capture San Francisco |goal3 = Brainwash San Francisco and start the Psychic Dominator Disaster}} Operation: Time Lapse is the first mission of the Allied campaign in Command & Conquer: Red Alert 2: Yuri's Revenge. Background Yuri, the psychic man for the Soviet forces had disappeared and was going to take over the world. One day, Yuri contacted the office of the White House where Dugan was holding a meeting. As the US President tries to calm down, Yuri tells that most of the world is under his control by a Psychic Dominator but as the traitor tries to say about the San Francisco one, Dugan ordered an airstrike on the weapon. Yuri's Nuclear Crash The operation began with the Mojo Harrier squadron attempting to knock out the Dominator, they flew in low, but got cut up by Yuri's Gattling Cannons, however all was not lost in the assault. One harrier, in particular, codenamed "Mojo 2", was taken out as the last of his squadron as engines got hit and he crashed into the Nuclear Reactor, damaging it enough to stop power to the Psychic Dominator, buying the Allies valuable time. This also then gave the United States the window needed to launch a desperate plan as they knew that they were severely outnumbered. Most of the world had already been enslaved by the other Psychic Dominators that Yuri had already activated, giving him a vast global army, Allied and Soviet alike, that would easily crush them in a few hours. The plan was to give up on this world and time, and travel back using a newly developed Time Machine made by Albert Einstein from the Chronosphere blueprints - doing so would help them not only win the war faster, but also to stop Yuri's plans while they were still able to be. The Time Machine American Intelligence however quickly realized that since they were in the same boat as Yuri as he too would target those Power Plants to activate the Psychic Dominator, if he succeeded, then they were doomed no matter what they did. The leader of the Allied forces was none other than the decorated veteran Allied Commander who had taken the position vacated by the deceased General Carville and with him was Eva and Tanya who wished that despite her dislike for him, was that Carville was still alive. Einstein however assured Tanya that if his Time Machine works, her wish would be granted. He also gave the Commander the message to contact his past self so he could help them as best he could The Mission Yuri started trying to capture power plants in the city but he was foiled and the Allies captured them. However, just before the time warp, Yuri finally repaired his nuclear reactor, and the Dominator countdown started again. The Allies then powered up the Time Machine with only seconds to spare, and went back in time to the time of the start of the first Soviet invasion of the United States. By doing that the Allies got Carville back but they created an alternate timeline. On the timeline they left, Yuri had completed the charge, and had control of the world. Key Units/Buildings *Tanya *Engineer *Guardian GI Aftermath Videos File:Red_Alert_2_Yuri%27s_Revenge_-_Allied_campaign_-_Mission_1_briefing|Briefing File:Command_%26_Conquer_Red_Alert_2_-_Yuri%27s_Revenge_-_Allied_Mission_1_-_Sidebar_Video_2|Eva inform the Commander about Time Machine File:Command_%26_Conquer_Red_Alert_2_-_Yuri%27s_Revenge_-_Allied_Mission_1_-_Sidebar_Video_3|Eva and Tanya in Time Machine and Yuri contact the Commander File:Command_%26_Conquer_Red_Alert_2_-_Yuri%27s_Revenge_-_Allied_Mission_1_-_Sidebar_Video_4|When going back in time File:Command_%26_Conquer_Red_Alert_2_-_Yuri%27s_Revenge_-_Allied_Mission_1_-_Sidebar_Video_1|When Tanya was kill in mission Trivia * If Tanya is killed, the player does not instantly fail the mission. Rather, a cutscene plays in which an injured Tanya is evacuated from the battlefield. The player will then receive reinforcements in the form of six aircraft carriers which can then be used to destroy the Psychic Dominator. If for some reason the six carriers are destroyed, additional carriers will be spawned, with the mission script apparently providing infinite waves of carrier reinforcements to ensure the player will be able to complete the mission. * When the player goes back in time, the Soviet invasion force includes a Kirov Airship and several Apocalypse Tanks. * With enough Guardian GIs deployed around the Grand Cannon protecting the Golden Gate Bridge prior to going back in time, it is possible to prevent the bridge from being severely damaged or destroyed. This is because all units under the player's control also travel back in time and retain their positions on the map. However, while saving the Golden Gate Bridge is possible, it does not affect the storyline or the events of the campaign. * This is the only Yuri's Revenge mission to have the Soviets as enemies. * The player can simplify the mission without capturing the Plants. Just sell the Grand Cannons and the Ore Purifier. The player can still have it when he returns. If he chooses to capture the plant, however, as soon as the last power plant is captured, the Grand Cannons will become online and a Yuri Engineer will come out of the Alcatraz to repair the plant. If the player is fast enough, he can order the Grand Cannon to fire at the damaged Nuclear Power Plant and the Plant will be destroyed. The latter trick does not affect the outcome of the campaign, however. ** In the hard difficulty, the player must capture one Plant, even if he sells all unnecessary buildings. * The Golden Gate Bridge is shown to have been rendered impassable due to the initial Soviet attacks in the war. However, the player can save the bridge after going back through time if they can act quickly enough to dispatch the Soviet naval forces sent to destroy it. References Category:Yuri's Revenge Allied missions